


the best is yet to come

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, i miss sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Sasha cuts away her past.
Relationships: Bi Ming Gusset & Sasha Racket, Brock & Sasha Racket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	the best is yet to come

Sasha looks at herself in the mirror and she doesn’t even recognize herself. Her hair is long and her split ends are deep and dry as she combs the tips of them in her fingers. The feeling of a finger now missing pangs with pain and she tries to stretch out her hand to ease the tension. She stands up straight and grips the sides of the sink. One problem down; another to go.

Eldarion’s voice is haunting her in the back of her head and she bits her lip and squeezes her eyes shut to block it out. She shakes her head to get some clarity. “A lady of status shows it with her hair” she’d always say as she would brush through Sasha’s some days. Always a little too harshly.

She’s nervous as she looks up and sees herself again. Her bangs just barely cover her eyes and she takes in a breath. She hears Bi Ming outside the door now and she readies herself.

She walks out of the bathroom and slowly walks over to him. He turns and jumps at the sight of her. “Ah! Sasha I didn’t know you were already in,” he speaks. His gaze follows down to wear she’d covering her injured hand. She knows he notices it, but he doesn’t say anything. It’s one thing Sasha’s always liked about Gusset, he’s never been too nosy and just the right amount of accepting. Though it is embarrassing when he sometimes chases customers out if he hears any of them snap at her, but she is grateful. 

“Yeah...yeah I got in early. Had some, uh, things to do,” she says. They stand and look at each other for a moment. Sasha continues, “I was wondering if you had some, uh, si-scissors,” she asks. She starts to twirl at her hair. She’s careful to place her injured hand behind her back before he sees.

Bi Ming looks around the counter, “Oh I, well of course I do, yes right here,” he says and grabs a pair that’s to the side of him. He reaches them out towards her slowly, as if he’s not sure he should be doing this. “Do you...need any help, Sasha?” he asks, “I’m not well an expert but I could try to-”

Sasha reaches out and takes them, she shakes her head, “No no I’ve, uh, done this before. When I was a kid-yeah. I’ll, I can do it. I’ll be fine. Thanks, Gusset,” she says as she rushes off back into the bathroom. Bi Ming looks after her for a moment before letting out a small and tired sigh and returns to the shop.

Sasha’s face to face with herself once again and holds the scissors so they’re in view of the mirror. She closes her eyes and takes in a breath.

~_~_~

_“Oi! You’re gonna cut my ear off,” Brock says. He flinches away from where Sasha is holding the scissors._

_“I won’t if you would just stay still,” she counters. Brock gives another huff and crosses his arms over his chest. “Stop sulking and sit up straight,” she says._

_With one more dramatic sigh he complies and Sasha sticks her tongue out at him before she takes a section of his hair by the nape of his neck and begins cutting. It’s not perfect, but it’s probably something better than what most twelve year olds can do._

_“Why do I have to do this anyway,” Brock grumbles._

_Sasha shrugs, “You know how uncle Barret gets when we look like street kids,” she says._

_“We are street kids,” he rebuts._

_“Yeah but we’re important street kids I guess. At least he seems to think so,” Sasha says._

_Lately Barret's been keeping Sasha and Brock closer. Having them go out on short little scouting missions. Learn how to hide in the shadows of Other London. Sasha has taken to it quite quickly, but Brock struggles a bit._

_Sasha grabs another section of hair and continues. The only sound between them for a few moments is the sound of the scissors snipping away at Brock’s hair._

_“Sasha,” he says, voice low and tentative. Sasha pauses a moment to see if he’ll continue on his own._

_He doesn’t. “Yeah,” she says._

_“Do you...what do you think Barret’s gonna do with us? Is he...are we going to get separated?” he asks. Sasha’s never heard him this scared._

_She wasn’t expecting this question. It’s not one either of them are really equipped to handle given their age. So she thinks._

_It’s always been Brock and Sasha, ever since she can remember. She doesn’t remember anything about her parents, or life really before she met “Uncle Barret” and little Brock. He’s all Sasha has and she feels herself grip the scissors in her hand a little tighter. “I’d like to see him try,” she says._

_Brock smiles at that answer and nods, “It’s you and me, Sasha,” he says confidently._

~_~_~

Except Barret did try. And he succeeded. And Brock’s been gone somewhere for ages and Sasha was left with nothing for a goodbye. She shakes her head of the memory and comes back to the present. She doesn’t hesitate. She grabs the first section of hair and she gets to it.

The sound is soothing in a way. Hearing the hair rip away in one smooth motion of her hand. It’s freeing. She feels relaxed. The first clump is gone. She throws it in the sink. She looks at herself. Thinks what Eldarion would think if she saw her in this state. She smiles.

She grabs the other half and does the same thing. Another clump enters the sink. She takes in a deep breath and lets a long sigh out. She wishes she could scream, get some other source of release but she can’t. Not with Bi Ming just outside the door. She’ll wait till she’s up on the roof later. When she’s thinking about old times.

She just keeps cutting away and cutting away and she feels herself stand taller each passing chop. So much weight lifted off her shoulders. She smiles and she feels the tears start to form in her eyes and she blinks them away as she continues.

In the end it’s choppy and makes her look unrecognizable to those who might’ve known her weeks ago at that awful academy. Yet it’s the most Sasha’s felt like herself in a very, very long time.

She sets the scissors down on the edge of the sink and brings both hands to her face. The tears she was holding back are falling now.

She smiles and lets out a shaky laugh. She leaves to help Bi Ming.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i saw this [comic](https://twitter.com/moofbat/status/1300135794431197184/photo/1) earlier and it destroyed me so i wrote about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! (i am very sad!)


End file.
